


Non Player Character

by DoubleEntendre



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, read anyway?, squipped jeremy, tfw you dont want to tag things because anything you tag will be spoilers for the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleEntendre/pseuds/DoubleEntendre
Summary: Michael Mell is sixteen years old and a complete and total high school loser. His days consist of gaming, ignoring homework, and the occasional bout of “alone-time”. Bottom line was… he's kind of a nobody. Nothing special.But there's something special about someone else. One 'Jeremy Heere'.Something's up with him, and his name is rapidly becoming the talk of the school.Now if Michael could just figure out why and what the hell is actually happening, he'd be satisfied.





	Non Player Character

 

Michael Mell is sixteen years old and a complete and total high school loser. His days consist of gaming, ignoring homework, and the occasional bout of “alone-time”. Bottom line was… he's kind of a nobody. Nothing special.

Of course he’d never admit that. No one would look past the persona he displayed. Hell, no one would even look at him long enough to see he had any sort of personality to begin with. But really, being ignored was probably a hell of a lot better than the other side of the spectrum. He narrowly managed to avoid bullying just because… no one really cared.

It’s not like he was unapproachable though. Aside from online friends and his player two, he had some school friends, but... well they were _school_ friends. Meaning if he asked them to hang out on the weekend it would probably just get him a weird look and an awkward “oh um… I’m actually kind of busy this weekend, maybe some other time? You know, ha I have that one project—hey let’s chat some other time I gotta- gotta get to class! See you around Michael!”

So he didn’t really try. He just went through his days, narrowly passing classes and ignoring the students within them. It was just routine. And as per his routine, he walked into class, dropping his bag down by his desk, and put on his headphones. It was supposed to be a work period: stupid YouTube videos and scrolling infinitely through social media it was. What else was a person to do in a work period? Actual homework? Please, that’s what 2am the night before it’s due was for. Or three, if he was _really_ procrastinating. One time he actually ended up writing an entire assignment the period before it was due. Surprisingly enough, he actually passed.

Bullshitting projects was any student’s closest friend.

Anyway, the teacher started talking at the front of the class, but obviously Michael had already zoned out. He was staring down at his phone, turning on some Bob Marley to listen to. The beat slowly rose and he tapped his fingers to the song. Switching over to another tab he started to scroll through some updates from his favourite gaming channels—yeah, he watched let’s plays occasionally. So what? Sometimes he couldn’t afford the game. And sure, gameplay and actually doing all the stuff was amazing, but sometimes plot was just as good.

Unfortunately today, he couldn’t really find anything new from his favourite channels so he just lay his head down on his desk, letting the music play. With any luck he might even get a couple minutes sleep. If the teacher would just shut _up—_

Wait is that guy doing drugs?

Michael blinked, head tilted towards the guy sitting next to him. He was clicking his water bottle open and closed, holding a pill in the other hand. Being at the back of the class the teacher couldn’t see but Michael saw it clear as day. What the hell…

Then again, was it really his problem? The guy wants to get high in class.

Well, it was a work period, again, not like they were going to be doing anything worthwhile anyway. He wondered what the hell kind of pill that was, though. Probably nothing good. Weed was one thing, but shit that came in a pill, that was what you really should look out for.

But again, not his problem.

The guy continued to fiddle nervously with his water bottle, then taking a shaky breath, put it down and abruptly raised his hand, asking to go to the bathroom.

The teacher just nodded, and taking his water bottle, he got up from his desk and left the classroom. Michael watched him go, wondering if the guy would just skip.

Honestly, it probably wasn’t that bad of an idea. He sighed, sitting up and looking at his phone again. When was lunch again? Right. Two hours. Great. Two whole periods. Maybe he should skip his next class. They were just doing presentations today on different aspects of the second world war, and he already presented yesterday. No way did he want to sit through another five presentations on the trenches.

Maybe he should go to seven eleven and get a slushie. He hadn’t had one in ages and

What the hell was that.

He took off his headphones immediately, looking around. The class mimicked his movements, some confused, some startled, and an ever smaller portion worried.

Someone had just screamed. Michael set his headphones off to the side, and the teacher quickly opened the door to check what was happening out in the hall. The students who were sitting at the front pushed past her, much to her protest, and went outside to see what was happening. Michael, not wanting to be left behind ran after them. What the hell was happening?!

“Dude, the freak’s freaking out!”

There was a crowd surrounding someone on the ground. Michael tried to push past them. Students consistently blocked his way until finally- finally he reached the front.

 “Jeremy!?”

He recognized Christine’s voice calling out the name. He stared down at Jeremy, who was clutching his stomach, and looking like he was about to freaking die from pain. Michael’s eyes widened and he moved to help him, like the good person he was, when Jeremy finally stopped, and shaking, held up his hand.

“Wa-wa-wa-wa-wait! I’m fine. I just—”

He began screaming again, and finally the teacher had pushed through and yelled out to someone to get the nurse—

Michael stepped back as Christine ran to get help. He just watched Jeremy in front of him, wanting to move forward to do _something_ but also not wanting to stand out in the crowd. People had begun videotaping, and hell if he was going to let himself be posted on the internet like this.

The guy finally stopped screaming, just clutching his head and slowly sitting up. He seemed to be staring at the crowd, meeting Michael’s eyes for half a second before turning around and standing up.

“Um.”

“What are you _on_ dude!?” Someone else yelled out.

Jeremy glanced down at his spilled water bottle on the floor, picked it up, then tried to back away, only to realize there was still a wall of people. The teacher seemed to be trying to communicate with him but he just kept stammering something else—

Michael glanced back and forth as people just kept demanding answers and oh _fuck_ it. He moved forward and grabbed Jeremy’s hand, and began to pull him through the crowd. Everyone began to shout out protests, the teacher the loudest of all, apparently actually caring about the wellbeing of her student.

They managed to get through the crowd and they ran through the school. The teacher called out after them, but the students just taped them running away, deciding not to follow. Michael thanked high-school laziness for that, and then finally the two of them were out of sight.

Both of them panting, they stood in a mostly empty cafeteria. Michael sat down at the first table in sight, watching as Jeremy sat down across from him. His hair was dishevelled, and there was something… wrong with his eyes. There was some kind of odd light reflecting in them and—why the hell was he so focused on his eyes he should be trying to figure out what just happened.

“Um… thanks for getting me out of there.” He said quietly.

“Yeah. Sure. What the hell was that?”

Jeremy just looked past Michael, who turned to try to see what he was looking at. Nothing. Right. He turned back.

“Seriously dude.” He tried again.

“Huh? Oh. Um… Hold on can you be quiet for a second—shit, not you, I mean. Uh, you’re Michael, right?”

“Yeah. And you’re Jeremy.”

“Yep.” He rubbed the back of his neck, “Nice to meet you?”

“Yeah… you too. Anyway, you _owe_ me, buddy. Come on, what was that?”

“Nothing. Just—it’s nothing.”

Michael looked at him for a second, and then sighed. Well, he most definitely was not going back to class now. He wasn’t going to push the guy on what had happened, he guessed it was a sensitive subject but at the same time… what _was_ that?

Jeremy wasn’t even looking at him anymore, just looking off to the side, somewhat confused, yet… interested? Michael glanced again at what he would have been looking at, and still there was nothing but empty air. He sighed, noticing the silence that had fallen over the two of them.

Well, that was to be expected. They’d never even exchanged a single conversation before today. Heck, he didn’t even know Jeremy’s _name._

“So,” He began again, “I saw the pill in your hand in class.”

His eyes widened, “You _saw_ that?!”

“Yep.”

“Oh man, you can’t tell _anyone_ okay? And I didn’t think it would work but—oh, uh, I mean…” He was looking off into the distance again, eyes flashing that weird light which Michael just decided he’d ignore for now. Jeremy continued, his voice weirdly steady, “I had a headache, so I took an advil. I was up late last night, you know, just for the hell of it.”

Michael raised an eyebrow at that, not believing a single word. “Okay then.”

“Okay.” Jeremy repeated. He straightened up a bit then, no longer slouching, “Anyway, I uh—er I’m… I am going to walk away now.”

“…Okay.”

“And another thing—” He started, before looking confused, “I’m not saying that, he seems nice!”

Yeah the guy was definitely high. Michael raised an eyebrow, leaning on one hand.

Jeremy stood up, “Uh, bye. I guess.”

Michael waggled his fingers, smiling slightly, “See you around, Jeremy.”

Jeremy gave him the dorkiest grin, “Yeah! And thanks again for getting me out of there.”

He couldn't help but grin back, ignoring the way his heart skipped a beat at that smile.

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at continuing stuff but if this gets enough interest I definitely will. Basically I want to show what Michael and Jeremy's relationship would be if THIS was the first time they met.


End file.
